1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device such as a personal computer, which stores, processes and displays information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing devices such as personal computers are widely used. Recent technical progress has been remarkable in the field of information processing device like in other technical fields and therefore, information processing devices have been rapidly improved in terms of speed-enhancement, increase in capacity, size reduction, weight reduction, etc.
Nowadays, user satisfaction has already reached an extremely high level because information processing devices have been functionally improved to a large extent. Therefore, not only high performance, but also user friendliness including excellent usability, handleability and design has become more important than before. Further, beyond the average level of excellent usability and handleability satisfying most of users, users now desire further higher usability and handleability that enables a device to operate in various ways as desired by individual users.
The function of processing and storing data of a personal computer is extremely important. However, it is desirable to make a unit performing such function mostly or completely invisible in term of user-friendliness. What is important for a user is a layout where units such as a keyboard for entering information or a display for displaying images are arranged as desired by the user.
However, conventional personal computers are far from user friendly in terms of structure, because a main unit that performs data processing in a typical personal computer stands out extremely.
Meanwhile, portable laptop computers are also widely used. However, usually, a user cannot freely arrange a keyboard and a screen at any desired position on a laptop computer. Therefore, although it is true that laptop computers are excellent in portability, their user friendliness is not satisfactory.
Meanwhile, a user tends to select a display device suitable for his/her purpose to use a computer system. When the purpose is changed or the display device becomes out of order due to a screen abnormality etc., the user needs to change the display device or purchase another one.